sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
PV-03 Swiftsure
Weapon Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:6" | style="width:65.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Rate Of Fire | style="width:64.95pt;border-top:none;border-left: none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Range | style="width:65.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Bonus | style="width:65.0pt;border:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;background:black;mso-background-themecolor: text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| DD Ignored |- style="mso-yfti-irow:7" | style="width:65.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:#ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Varies | style="width:64.95pt;border-top:none;border-left: none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: #ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Varies | style="width:65.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: #ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Varies | style="width:65.0pt;border:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;background:#ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Varies |- style="mso-yfti-irow:8" | style="width:65.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Capacity | style="width:64.95pt;border-top:none;border-left: none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Damage | style="width:65.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Weight | style="width:65.0pt;border:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;background:black;mso-background-themecolor: text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Cost |- style="mso-yfti-irow:9;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:65.0pt;border:none;border-right:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;background:#ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Varies | style="width:64.95pt;border:none;border-right:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;background:#ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Varies | style="width:65.0pt;border:none;border-right:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;background:#ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Varies | style="width:65.0pt;border:none;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;background:#ACB9CA; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Varies |} Anaheim Arms Inc. PV-03 Swiftsure The Swiftsure was designed by Anaheim Arms for the Galactic Patrol and is used as a two-person surveillance and patrol craft on planets where large runways would be prohibitive such as rocky or mountainous terrains. History The Swiftsure has served with Galactic Patrol since 5620 C.E and has been manufactured from that time to present. Older retired models can be found being used by various military and civilian agencies with large portions being sold off to Sargasso Deeps. Development Active research and development began in 5612 with the initial design taking place in early 5613 and was completed in mid-5614 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 5615 and the first operable units in early 5616 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-5616 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 5616 to early 5619 with production beginning shortly thereafter in mid-5620. Variants & Upgrades The PV-03 has three models that have been manufactured – -03A – Manufactured from 5620-5870 C.E. and was unarmed. -03B – Manufactured from 5871-6121 C.E. and has upgraded avionics and sensor systems. -03C – Manufactured from 6122 C.E. to present and is armed with four ordnance hard-points. Design The Swiftsure is armed with a twin-barrel M58 12.7mm machine gun in the nose and four underwing hard-points for carrying most police and military ordnances; the centrally located lift fan allows the craft to easily land and take off vertically and the two rear mounted air-ramjet engines easily give the Swiftsure the speed that it needs. The craft is powered by 28 HBT cells and has one AAE-195-900 ducted lift fan which feeds motive force to various ducted maneuvering thrusters. The craft has a standard operating range of 700 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 175 hours during pursuit and situations where speed and maneuverability is required. The craft has a top speed of 975 KPH with everything being operated off of 28 standard HBT cells with four 7-cell energizers mounted in the ventral amidships of the craft. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-1/3-10 Sensor & Communications package which includes Laser Terrain Guidance System, Multi-Spectrum digital camera, and a multi-band digital communications. The Swift has a crew of two in a forward mounted cockpit. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness Lightweight Titanium with an overall plating thickness of 2mm of Lightweight Titanium which combined can shrug off up to 39 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The PV-03 Swiftsure also has a force screen system powered by 31 AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 164 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The Swiftsure is armed with two Browning M58HB machine guns mounted under the cockpit as well as four ventral hard-points for ordnance. Operators The Swift is used exclusively by the Galactic Patrol although older retired models have been sold off to various civilian and governmental agencies. Other Fan Craft Category:Rotor Craft Category:Fan Craft